Vampire Hunters
by Nina Nightmare
Summary: So, I just started writing stories etc. If you think there is something i need to improve on, just tell me :P
1. Prologue

Characters: ( i made this thinking it might help you guys 2 imagine the characters easier xD.)

Seth- ..dark razor layered hair, ice-blue eyes, thin-muscular body, pale skin.

Bliss- ..black razor layered hair , emerald-green eyes, pale skin, thin-normal body(if that makes sense lol )

Jay- ..brown spiky hair, dark brown eyes, pale skin, muscular body

Aire- ..bleached-blonde hair, baby-blue eyes, pale skin, curvy body

PROLOGUE

"NO! Don't let them take Bliss away!" I heard my mom shout. The next thing I knew was that my father grabbed me and hid me in the basement and then he rushed back up stairs to where my mom was.

The basement was pitch dark and all I could hear was yells , thuds, gun shots and things getting broken, the sort of things that happen when people are fighting. I was scared and didn't know what was going on up stairs, I was really confused. Who was "them" that my mom was talking about? Were they looking for me? Why were they fighting with my parents?

I had lots of questions roaming around my head, I couldn't believe this whole thing was happening. I just sat down in a corner with the knees to my chest, when all of a sudden I heard two big thuds, followed by silence.

I sat still in my corner shaking with fear, waiting for my parents to come down and get me, I shouted after them but, everything was silent. I kept waiting for what seemed like 2 hours. I wanted to go up stairs and see if my parents were there, but the room was dark with no hint of light and I couldn't see the door. Frustrated and tired I hit something with my hand really hard when I heard something fall off beside me. I think I must've hit the table where dad kept his tools and torches.

My hands started to wander around the floor to look for the thing that fell off. Finally my hand touched something cold, a thing that felt like it was made out of metal and ...glass? It's a torch!

I turned the torch on. It's light was weak but good enough for me to see where I was walking.

I walked up the stairs and opened the door as fast as I could. I was heading for the living room, where I've last seen my mother but, when I got there, I got a really sick feeling in my stomach. The room was splattered with blood and on I saw two bodies lying lifeless on the ground. That's when I actually realized the two bodies laying on the floor were mom and dad. They were covered in blood and they had some big holes around their heart area.

"Mom! Wake up! The bad men are gone now!" I said as I shook her hand, hoping she will wake up and tell me that she was all right. But there was no answer from her, not even a slight movement.

I sat down by her body as I felt tears stream down my face. I was very tired and very weak. I still couldn't believe everything that just happened.

I fell asleep on the floor by my mom's dead body but, when I woke up, I was laying on someone's bed. I was exploring the room with my eyes when all of a sudden, a boy who looked like he was older than me, came in the room.

"Mom! She's awake!" He shouted.

I heard footsteps getting closer and closer, and then I saw the door flung open. His mother was a tall women with blonde long hair and sky-blue eyes when on the other hand, his dad was a tall man with black hair, tan skin and blue eyes.

"Oh hello dear." Said his mom with a smile on her face. She wanted to come closer to me but I pulled the covers over my head.

"Maybe we should just give her some more time dear. I'm sure she is still confused about the whole thing. Seth, do you want to keep her company?" asked the man.

"Yes daddy, can I?" I Heard the little boy squeal with excitement.

"All right Seth, if anything happens just come to us." With that said, I heard the door shut. Right after that, the covers got pulled off my head. I looked at the boy who was sitting beside me. He had black hair, ice-blue eyes and pale skin, he almost looked just like his dad.

"What's your name?" he said smiling.

"B-Bliss.." I stuttered.

"My name is Seth. How old are you Bliss?"

" 6... and y-you?"

" I'm 7, that means.. I am 1 year older than you" He said with a smile on his face, looking proud of himself that he actually got the right answer.

...

It's been like 10 years sense I've been living with Seth and his family. Me and him were really close to each other now. We went to the same school together and there, I met two of his closest friends, Aire and Jay. Later on that same year, I found out that Seth's , Aire's and Jay's parents were vampire hunters. They told me that my parents were one of the strongest vampire hunters so, when the vampire's came to our house that day, they wanted to kill me so they could break the chain of the most powerful vampire hunters. So I guess , sense they couldn't find me, they just killed my parents with out any second thoughts.

From that day until now, I swore to revenge my parents. I, Seth, Jay and Aire are going to look for the vampire leader and kill him, no matter what. Seth's parents started training us when I was 7. Now that Jay and Aire are our closest friends, we always have our training lessons with Seth's dad. His dad, Mark, loved teaching us new skills on how to kill vampires and what we should do if someone gets bitten by a vampire, so that way, we would be ready to fight when the time comes.


	2. Chapter 1

"Good morning sunshine!" I heard Seth shout from his room.

I took the pillow off my head and took a quick glance at my alarm clock. It was 7.30am, that means we had to get ready for our daily training lessons. I HATED waking up early in the morning... IT ALWAYS FELT LIKE I HAD TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!

So, I went to my bathroom and took a shower, changed my clothes, brushed my teeth ,teased my hair a little and then tied it up in a messy pony tail and my fringe almost covering one of my eyes and then just put a small amount of eyeliner on my eyes.

I went downstairs to find Seth cooking breakfast. I was like WOW since when does HE cook?

"What are you cooking there Chief Seth?" I asked in a sarcastic voice.

" I'm making Le eggs and Le Bacon." Said Seth trying to make a French accent.

" Humm I see... does LE CHIEF need some help?"

" No ma'am, dinner will be served in a minute"

" DINNER? Seth what have you been drinking this morning?"

" I MEANT BREAKFAST ! Jeez Bliss" he said in a squeaky voice.

So when the breakfast was done we sat at the table and ate. After we've finished we went in the back yard to wait for Mark. Aire and Jay weren't coming today because, Aire had to go out of town for the weekend and Jay had to study for a really big test.

Mark showed up after 5 minutes and we started the training lessons.

"Can you two remember how to attack a vampire from their back?" asked Mark.

Seth just stood there scratching the back of his head, sign that he was trying to remember the moves but his face still looked clueless.

" Uhhm.. can I give it a try?" I said without hesitating.

"Sure, Seth can be your "enemy".

I turned my back to Mark and then headed for the big tree that was 50m. Away from Seth.

"wh-where is she going?" Seth turned to as mark.

When Seth turned around mark, I ran as fast as I could towards him. When I reached him, I put my arm tight around his neck , tossed him in the air and flipped him on the ground.

"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU LIFT ME UP LIKE THAT?" asked Seth with a shocked face.

" Well let's just say that I've been training really hard" I said with a big grin on my face.

"And that's how you attack a vampire from behind their back. Now Seth you need to practice that move until you get it right. Did I make myself clear?" asked Mark.

"Sure dad."

Me and Seth have been practicing all the moves we've knew so far for like 2 hours without brakes.

When we finished training I took a shower, changed in my black jean shorts and my black hello kitty tank top.

Me and Seth grabbed some sodas and then went to watch TV and then I got really bored and fell asleep on the sofa. ( yeh I bet I'll be on the floor when I wake up.)

So When I woke up, I saw Seth sleeping peacefully on the other side of the sofa. He looked SO CUTE! Eh wait... WHAT ON EARTH AM I SAYING? Never mind.

I went into the kitchen and saw a note on the table. It read: Nina and Seth, We had to go out of town for a 1week business trip. We left a credit card in the drawer. Spend the money on what ever you want. Love, Mark & Lisa

Hm.. that was weird, they haven't talked about any business trips. But I'll just ask Seth and see what he says.


	3. Chapter 2

_**OKAY... o.o sorry for taking so long to write this chapter _ it's just that I had a HUGE writer's block? xD but anyway I'll try to update a chapter every week starting from today. Warning: this is going to be a really long chapter so grab you're sodas people XD **_

So, I was making pancakes when randomly, I saw Seth stretching his hands behind me.

"Good evening sleeping beauty" I said giggling.

"O-M-G PANCAKES! Hey.. wait a second... mum wouldn't let us have PANCAKES for dinner." He said while letting out a "dramatic" gasp.

" Well... mommy's not here kiddo, besides... there are NO rules when we're alone," I said while tossing a pancake in the air.

" Well I'm telling mum!" he said in a kiddie voice.

I just put some maple syrup on his face just to make him shut up. But... BAD IDEA! We ended up starting a "maple syrup war". When we were done we were covered in maple syrup and the kitchen was a TOTAL mess.

"Bliss... can you smell that?"

I sniffed the air carefully and then I knew what it was...

"THE PANCAKESS!" I rushed to the pancakes just to see them completely black.

"Well I guess we'll just have pizza for dinner." Said Seth as he was dialling a number on his cell phone.

Our pizza arrived in 30 minutes and then we decided to watch a scary movie. You know.. just to make it more entertaining.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled as the killer from the movie randomly appeared on the screen looking like a mad doctor with a face full of scars and cuts and his clothes washed in blood.

"Bliss it's just a movie" said Seth as he cracked up laughing.

"Yeh.. Well don't forget that it's a HORROR movie -Heart."

Just as we finished talking my phone started ringing. I didn't recognise the caller's ID so I just answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Bliss my dear. How is you're evening going?"

I didn't recognise that person's voice either. But she really sounded weird.

"Who are you?" I asked frowning. Seth just stared at me with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh sweetie...I just wanted to let you know that me and your dear friend Aire are having lots and lots o fun." Said the woman as she giggled. Just then i remembered who she was. I recognized that evil giggle everywhere.

"Marissa!" I shouted and just then I saw Seth looking at me with a "are-you-serious-face". I just slowly nodded to him and continued talking.

"What have you done to her?"

" All I can tell you is that you won't be seeing her for a really long time if you don't meet me at Death's Forest."

"BLISS NO! Don't come here! It's a trap!" I heard Aire shout.

I hung up and rushed to my car. Seth sat in the passenger's seat. I drove with 170 km/h . I didn't care if the police saw us. All I was thinking of was Aire and what that wicked vampire might do to her.

"Come on Bliss! We are almost there." Said Seth as he patted my arm.

And when the time seemed to stop, we finally arrived. I grabbed Seth's hand and we ran in the forest as fast as we could. After 5 minutes of running we saw a pair of bright red ruby eyes, shining in the dark. Marissa just stood there looking at us, her pale skin shone as the moon light fell on her and her hair looked darker than the night sky. She was wearing her usual dark red dress and black high heels. She looked beautiful, but you know what people say, don't judge people by their looks.

"Bliss! Seth!" shouted Aire. She was tied up by a tree.

"Aire, just stay calm. We'll deal with this... blood sucker." Said Seth as he looked at Marissa with eyes full of hatred and disgust.

"You vampire hunters are nothing but just a bunch of mortals!"

" Well, we don't kill others just to satisfy ourselves... but we'll make an exception this time." I said as a small smile spread across my face.

Seth's POV

I saw Bliss smiling, and at that moment I knew what she was thinking.

I looked over at her and made gestures with my hand for her to do the first move .

She ran to Marissa and leaped on her, making her fall on the ground. But like everyone knows Marissa, she doesn't give up that easily. She went back to her feet, grabbed Bliss by her hand and threw her in the air which made Bliss fall on the ground really hard.

" I'm not done with you yet..." said Bliss as she stood up wiping some drops of blood from her lip.

Before Bliss could strike again, I thought of using the move Mark showed us.

Perfect timing. Marissa was distracted by Bliss that's when I went ran a few meters away from Marissa, turn around her back and ran as fast as I could back to her.

End of POV.

As I tried to search my pocket for my silver hand knife, I saw Seth running really fast towards Marissa. I knew what he was trying to do. Just 3 seconds after I took my eyes off him, I saw him put his arms around Marissa's neck, holding them really tight. He threw Marissa in the air and when she hit the ground, Seth grabbed her, held her arms to her back really tight and with the other hand he held her neck.

While still looking for my knife, my finger touched something sharp which made it bleed a little.

" Hmmm... I can smell the sweet scent of your blood dear Bliss. But if you are going to kill me, I won't be able to tell you everything that happened to your parents." Said Marissa as she liked her sharp fangs.

"Bliss... you know what you have to do..." said Seth as he tried hard to not let Marissa escape.

I looked at Seth, not knowing if I should really stab Marissa or not.

" GO BLISS! You can do it, we believe in you. Don't listen to anything she is going to tell you. She's trying to use her charm just so you can spare her life! She knows nothing about your parents, she wasn't even a vampire when that happened!" shouted Aire. I could see her blue eyes sparkling in the moon light and her bleached hair falling over her face as she spoke.

"Aire's right Bliss... hurry..." said Seth, I could tell he was struggling to hold Marissa by how weak his voice sounded.

" Dear, don't do it. You will regret this moment all your life."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled as tears started dripping down my cheeks. I couldn't stand anymore of her lies, I just took a few steps until I stood face to face with her. I stared into her ruby red eyes, that's when I opened my hand-knife and stuck it in her heart.

"I hope you burn in hell... Marissa." I said as I looked in her panicked eyes. 3 seconds after that, she lay on the ground motionless, her eyes gazing into nothing.

Seth went to free Aire from the ropes she was tied in, as I watched the blood trickle from Marissa's heart.

"You did it Bliss!"

"I knew you could do it Bliss! We always knew you were strong and brave!" said Aire as we all gathered together for a big hug.

"Thank you guys... but I don't think I could've done it without your help. I'm glad you two are all right. And Seth?"

"Hmm?"

" I think you mastered that special move that your Dad showed us." I said smiling.

"The last one to reach the car will cook dinner tomorrow night!" said Aire as she ran to the car. Me and Seth dashed off after her trying hard not to burst out laughing.


End file.
